In My Dreams
by Brooklyn's Miracle
Summary: It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you


Summary: It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't think. Without you interrupting me. In my thoughts, in my dreams. You've taken over me.

A/N : This is after Tyler's death, and Emma's bond with him is overpowering her. Based on yet another Kelly Clarkson song, 'Addicted'. I dunno what's up with this, but I've got some weird ideas lately. I WILL be updating my other fics SOOn, I just need some time to write more.

8

**In My Dreams**

8

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

8

Emma smiled blissfully, eyelids closed in peaceful slumber. Her auburn hair was fanned out over the pillow it rested on and the covers were pulled up beneath her armpits, her right hand laid over the covers, and angled as though it held the hand of somebody near her. Slowly, her pale lips parted and she whispered a single word, "Tyler . . ."

Her eyes darted rapidly beneath the lids that covered the crystal blue, seeing nothing but dark in reality. However, deep within the confines of Emma's mind, she saw so much more than dark.

Tyler sat beside her on a wooden bench in a park, their fingers entwined at their sides. His tousled blonde hair waved with the same gust of wind that tossed the red and gold leaves up into the air, where they spun slowly back to the ground. The trees were bare and dull against the clouds in the sky, faded greenish grey in the failing light, and matching perfectly with the colour of his eyes.

Emma leaned against him, relishing in the warmth his body emitted. His hand raised, gently grasping her chin, and turning her face towards his, at which point he leaned down, moving in for a soft kiss. Just before they touched, however, Emma was shook from her slumber by Jesse, who had Brennan and Shalimar standing over his shoulder.

"It's about time." They whispered, the worry in their voices detectable even without her telempathic abilities. "We've been waking you up for an hour."

She sat up, dismayed about the end of her dream. "I'm sorry." Emma's voice was weak and wavering, her face pale as she continued. "I guess I'm just tired."

8

_It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

8

"Emma!" Jesse shouted, his voice harsh and tired from the repetition. "Emma, answer me."

Emma turned to him, eyes glazed over and unseeing. "You haven't asked me anything, Tyler." She whispered, and sent him a smile before approaching. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly, but his head turned at the last second, her lips hitting his cheek instead.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, eyebrows raised and eyes clouding with tears. "Did I do something. Or did you see something I'm going to do?" When he didn't answer, Emma turned, and burst into loud sobs, feet patting on the floor as she ran for her room.

8

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

8

They sat together on Shalimar's bed, Emma crying profusely, and tissues littering the floor and comforter around them. "Emma," Shalimar began, "Tell me, please?"

"He doesn't love me, Shal." Emma finally gasped. "Tyler doesn't love me any more. I went to kiss him and he turned his head. He must have fallen in love with somebody else. Maybe I did something. He doesn't love me. Did I make him hate me? Shalimar? Why doesn't he want to love me any more? I can feel it. He has no feelings. It's like he's stone. Tyler doesn't love me!"

Shalimar weakly patted Emma's shoulder, and offered up another Kleenex to her puffy-eyed friend. "Emma, you need to know something." She paused a moment, and then continued. "Tyler, Tyler has moved on."

Emma screamed. "What do you mean moved on? Like he's fallen for YOU? You knew how much I loved him. You know how much I still love him! I hate you Shalimar, you stole my love! He loved me!"

8

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine and mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now_

8

"Adam!" Brennan shouted. "For the last time, something is wrong with Emma. She's not dealing with Tyler in the right way. She doesn't see any of us."

The curly haired man in question looked up from his workstation, clearly annoyed. "Fine Brennan, I'll give her a scan. But that's it."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was sleeping on the chair, shivering and pale. The rest of Mutant X was crowded around one of the computer monitors with Adam, who seemed to be rambling on and on about, "It shouldn't have happened," and "Not again."

Shalimar's feral instincts finally kicked in and she snapped, grabbing his shoulders roughly. "Tell me what the hell is wrong with her!"

Adam looked up, eyes clouded with guilt and grief. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sure you all remember the fire starter who accidentally killed his brother, and Emma was connected with him, and he took her over? Yes well, it looks as though something along the same lines has happened again. Her brain activity has enough for two, and she's shadowing."

"What –" Brennan began, but Jesse cut him off.

"It means, she's got a sort of echo, like there's two bodies, or two spirits, sharing one body."

"Quite frankly, it's not good."

8

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

8

Emma's eyes opened and she looked around, scanning it through the corners of her eyes. Her neck was stiff, and she realized suddenly why. A brace of sorts was lining her spine, something resembling a padded halo holding her head in place. In the reflection of the glass, something blinked, a chip that was secured on the side of the headband.

"Adam?" she called, voice wavering. "Adam?" Her head pounded with dull thuds and she swallowed, and opened her mind, searching for emotions of any sort. Why was nobody answering her? And where on earth was Tyler. In a split second, her fight with Shalimar, and mishap with Jesse raced to mind, and flashed before her eyes. It was followed by another memory, which pierced her mind at an agonizingly slow rate.

8

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit_

8

Emma found the three men standing in the containment vault, Skye holding the gun from earlier. "Don't!" she shouted. "You release that gas and millions of innocent people will be killed!"

Skye smirked, completely unconcerned as he raised the detonator, his thumb relaxed over the red button. The remote flew through the air as Shalimar tackled him, sending him sprawling on the floor.

Tyler's hand at his head, he turned to Emma, grey-green eyes blurred in pain. "Emma," he began, "He's going to shoot the tank, and we're all going to die." Tyler changed the recipient of his words to Skye, who was slowly climbing back to his feet, pleading with him as his hand raised to his temple once more.

Shalimar ran from the room, peeling the remote apart as though it were a toy, dropping the pieces to the floor with complete disregard.

At the same moment, Tyler turned to Emma for a final time.

8

_I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

8

Brennan ran into the lab after Adam, an alarm going off loudly. Something was wrong with Emma, and her vitals were fluctuating at an alarming rate.

Adam was shouting out no understandable words, and the machines on either side of Emma began to beep and shriek furiously. Even as Adam injected her with a blue syringe, the sharp noises continued, loud, high pitched, and ever annoying.

8

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit_

8

"I love you."

Tyler pushed Emma to the ground and rushed towards Skye, pressing the button on the vault door just as a gunshot echoed through the chamber, a greenish gas floating through the air inside the airtight room.

Emma dropped to her knees outside, pressing her hands against the glass. "I can't breathe."

8

_I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

8

"She's not responding!" Shalimar shouted, tears clouding her chocolaty brown eyes. "She's stopped breathing Adam!"

There was a rush of sudden movement, one of the computers sending an electrical shock back out the socket, sparks showering down over the group as Adam tried to cross the room.

And everything was still

8

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think_

8

The door to the chamber opened, sliding slowly to one side. Through the mist, a shadow loomed, growing darker and more distinct with each step it took, until Tyler stepped out into the hall, and extended a hand to Emma.

"Come with me, my love." He whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

Emma's fingers reached out for his, and slipped into his grasp, holding on for dear life.

Then together, they walked.

They strolled down the hall, growing ever dimmer, until finally, nothing remained.

Nothing but three bodies in eternal slumber.

One with a frown.

Two with smiles.

8

_Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

A/N: I understand that the organism would have dissolved their bodies, but the end suited it. I also know that what I wrote as happening in 'At Destiny's End' is probably incorrect, but the last time I saw the episode was nearly three weeks ago, and it's faint in my mind. I just hope that the story isn't confusing.

Now, a question. Should I make a sequel? I've got a great idea, but need an opinion.

Tell me your reactions to this, completely truthfully.

Miracle


End file.
